The Value of Things
by Kristen3
Summary: David's simple question leads Niles to a very important realization about what's most important. One-shot written as a gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **This is a random idea that came to me tonight. I like writing a story and seeing where it goes. And of course I have to dedicate it to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) as a birthday present for her support of my writing! *Hugs*

David walked into his father's office. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Niles looked up in surprise. He'd repeatedly told his four-year-old son that he wasn't to be disturbed while he was working. Usually Daphne was very careful to keep the boy away from this area of the house. Clearly, David was showing a bit more of the Moon in him by managing to escape. Somehow, seeing his son's face, Niles decided to overlook all of these things. "What's on your mind, son?"

"How much could I sell this for?" In his tiny hand, David held up a small model of the Chicago Civic Opera Building. It had been sent to him by his Uncle Frasier. Niles knew his son treasured the trinket. It sat on his dresser, where David could look at it every day.

"Why would you want to sell that?" Niles asked, walking over to pick the child up.

"Because I wanna get Mommy a present."

David's answer warmed Niles' heart immensely. "Well, that's very sweet of you," Niles replied, kissing his son's forehead. "But I don't think Mommy would want you to give up something you love so much just for her."

"But I don't have any money," David answered. His poor piggy bank only had a few coins inside.

For a moment, Niles didn't know what to say. His brother had told him that the model was something he'd seen online. It had only cost a few dollars. "David, this is just a thing. I'm not sure it would be worth very much," Niles finally said. David looked near tears.

"Sh," Niles said, hoping to calm his son before the sobs could start. "Sometimes, a thing can mean more than just what it's worth. You like this because your uncle gave it to you. It tells you he was thinking of you, even though he's very far away."

David slowly nodded. "That has nothing to do with the price of it. And do you know what else? People are worth a whole lot more than things." Niles saw his son's eyes widen. "It's true. I love this house. I've lived here for many years, even before your mother and I got together. But I would give it up in a second if I had to. I would live anywhere with you and your mother." Niles couldn't help thinking back to his brief time at the Shangri-La. He might not be so willing to live _there_ with his family. But David didn't need to know about that now. "Do you understand?" David didn't answer. Niles knew he had to explain it another way. "You want to sell this, in order to buy your mother something. That's because you know she means more to you than this does."

Now David nodded. He loved his mom a lot.

"But do you know what?" Niles asked. "That's how your mom and I feel about _you_. We both love you so much. And we'd both give up anything to make you happy. That's why I think Mommy wouldn't want you to give this up."

"But what can I give Mommy?" David asked.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. Your mom already has enough jewelry and perfume to last her a lifetime. She doesn't need any more of those. But you know what she always wants more of? You. She always wants to give you one more kiss, or read one more story with you." Niles saw the surprise on David's face. He smiled. "Your mommy knows that someday, you're going to be too big to read a story, or to kiss her goodnight. So she always wants to hold on to those moments for as long as she can. You should, too, because when you're bigger, you won't be able to get any of that back. I think you'll both be happier with the memories you make today than you could ever be with any ordinary thing."

Niles sighed as David rested his head on his shoulder. He saw the boy's eyes begin to slowly close. He walked back into the living room, where Daphne was just coming down the stairs. "Oh, did David sneak off? I'm so sorry, Darling. I know you hate to be distracted when you're working."

"Don't apologize," Niles said, speaking softly so as not to wake his son. "We just had a very interesting chat about the value of things versus the value of people. I told him you love _him_ more than any gift he could give you."

Daphne smiled, taking her sleeping son from his father's arms. "It really is true," she said. "I know that we can afford so many things I couldn't even dream of when I was a girl. I'm very lucky. But when I look into his eyes, I know none of that matters. The two of you are the most important thing in the world to me."

Niles gently caressed her cheek. "I feel the exact same way," he whispered.

The feeling of Niles' touch could never get old. Daphne kissed her husband quickly. "Let me just go and put him down for his nap. And then, maybe the two of us could do something together. Unless you still need to work."

Niles knew he still had several more patient files he needed to update. He had a very busy schedule this week. But he remembered what he'd told David a few moments ago. Someday, he and Daphne might not have moments like this. He couldn't let a single one go by. "My patients can wait. You're much more important," he said. As he watched Daphne carry their sleeping son back upstairs, Niles was grateful for the reminder David had given him. The two of them were clearly the most valuable things in the entire apartment.

**The End**


End file.
